Summer Lovey-Dovey
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Hinata berpikir ini akan menjadi liburan musim panasnya yang terindah.. Akankah demikian? One Shoot, SasuHina. Mind RnR?


**Warning : OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : M. K**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis nampak tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri hanya dengan selembar foto. Sudah hampir seharian sejak dia bangun pagi, dirinya masih betah berlama-lama memandangi selembar foto itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih?

"Sasuke-Kun.." Ucap gadis itu pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja sudah sanggup mengalihkan dunia gadis itu, Hinata namanya.

Bahkan panasnya cuaca tidak dia hiraukan. Sungguh hanya dengan melihat foto Uchiha Sasuke sanggup membuat dirinya seperti berada di Gunung Everest, memberikan kesejukan di musim panas ini.

Hinata sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan foto Sasuke meskipun hanya selembar.

**Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..**

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan orang yang sudah mengganggu waktunya bersama dengan selembar foto Sasuke. Dengan langkah malas dia melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu waktu indahnya.

**Ting Tong..**

"Iyaa.." Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan terpana saat melihat tamunya. "A-Anda siapa dan mencari siapa?"

'Cantik sekali.' Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Rambut hitamnya senada dengan bola matanya, wajahnya tegas dan cantik, tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya ramping.

"Bolehkah aku masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Suaranya seolah menghipnotis Hinata, begitu lembut digendang telinga Hinata.

"Si-Silahkan." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Hinata menyusul tamu misteriusnya ke ruang tamu dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ja-Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Hinata sopan sedikit gugup.

Jujur Hinata mulai takut karena sudah mempersilahkan orang tidak dia kenal untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, terlebih saat ini Hinata di tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi dinas.

Gadis misterius itu nampak meneliti rumah Hinata dengan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Hinata mulai waspada. Dia bersumpah siap mengeluarkan semua jurus karatenya jika gadis dihadapannya ini adalah seorang penjahat.

"Apa yang sedang anda cari?" Hinata mulai menatap sinis.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah kamu sedang sendiri saat ini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? A-Apakah kamu seorang penjahat?" Tanya Hinata mulai siaga.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya membuat Hinata juga mulai mengangkat tangannya.

**Srett**

Gadis itu melepas rambut hitam panjangnya.

Hinata terpaku, dirinya terkejut. Sangat ..!

"Argh.. Sungguh panas sekali wig itu.." Suaranya berubah menjadi suara berat khas seorang laki-laki.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasu.. Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya. Rasanya dia akan pingsan sekarang.

"Sstt.. Kecilkan suaramu." Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata.

Sangat dekat.

Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya seperti akan copot karena berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka dapat sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas.

Sasuke kembali duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar sendiri saat ini?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan lagi dan Hinata hanya mengangguk kembali.

Lidah Hinata terasa mati rasa. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Bagus jika begitu.. Berapa lama orang tuamu akan pergi?"

"Sa-Satu Minggu.." Hinata sangat gugup.

Dia sangat senang, tidak terpikir jika Sasuke akan datang ke rumahnya dan kini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Sungguh Kami-Sama itu sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan menginap disini selama satu minggu."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat Hinata pingsan karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya dan sungguh hari ini bagaikan mimpi terindah untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata mengejapkan matanya berulang kali. Dirinya telah bangun dari pingsannya. Pikirannya kembali bekerja dengan cepat dan dia ingat bahwa tadi ada seorang gadis cantik datang bertamu dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang menyamar bahkan Sasuke akan menginap selama satu minggu.

Hinata kembali merona dan memegangi wajahnya yang merah.

"Itu pasti mimpi." Ucap Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Apanya mimpi?" Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata.

Hinata segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

'Ja-Jadi itu bukan mimpi.' Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak dengan cepat begitu melihat Sasuke kembali duduk dihadapannya.

Hinata bahkan tidak berani memandang Sasuke. Dia memilih menundukkan Wajahnya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Jadi, maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah ini." Sasuke menyerahkan selembar surat kepada Hinata.

Hinata menatap surat yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

"Ini?" Tanya Hinata dan mengambil surat itu.

Sasuke mengambil posisi santai di sofa.

"Itu adalah surat dari kakekku yang sudah meninggal dan dia mengatakan adanya harta karun yang sangat berharga di keluarga Hyuuga. Lebih tepatnya nenekmu yang menyimpannya."

Hinata membaca isi surat itu dan benar ucapan Sasuke mengenai harta karun yang tersimpan oleh Yui Hoshino, nenek Hinata yang sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Hoshino adalah marga nenek Hinata dulu sebelum berganti menjadi Hyuuga.

"Ta-Tapi nenek tidak pernah membahas mengenai harta karun." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mungkin nenekmu lupa."

"Mu-Mungkin saja."

"Apakah barang-barang nenekmu masih ada?"

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk. "Sebagian ada digudang tetapi sebagian tetap di kamarnya." Lanjut Hinata.

"Bagus.. Besok kita akan mencarinya bersama."

_Bersama.. Bersama.. Bersama.._

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke terus terngiang di kepala Hinata dan membuat Hinata terbang tinggi sekali.

"Jadi, kamu bisa menyiapkan makan malam bukan? Aku lapar."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata ke bumi.

Dengan penuh semangat Hinata mengangguk.

'Aku akan masak yang enak untuk Sasuke-Kun.'

"Hmm.. Kalau bisa tambahkan tomat yang banyak ya." Sasuke membuang wajahnya karena sedikit merona malu dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik.." Hinata sungguh terlihat sangat senang.

Ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas yang sangat berarti dalam hidup Hinata dan tentunya tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

.

.

.

**Hari Pertama**

Seusai sarapan pagi, Hinata dan Sasuke segera bersiap-siap untuk mencari harta karun yang disembunyikan oleh nenek Hinata.

Mereka memulainya dari kamar peninggalan nenek Hinata. Tidak banyak yang berubah dan dirubah sejak kepergian nenek Hinata. Semua barang-barangnya masih tertata dan tersusun rapi. Tidak banyak juga barang yang tersimpan karena memang sebagian barangnya berada di dalam gudang.

Hinata dan Sasuke membagi tugas. Hinata sebelah kanan dan Sasuke sebelah kiri. Mereka sama-sama beroperasi pada sebuah lemari buku. Dengan teliti mereka menelurusi setiap sela dan buku-buku berharap menemukan petunjuk.

"Apakah kakek Sasuke-Kun tidak memberikan petunjuk lain?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya surat itu saja." Jawab Sasuke kembali memeriksa.

Dalam pencariannya, sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Dia sungguh bahagia bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

'Terima kasih nenek, Terima kasih kakek Sasuke-Kun.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan hari sudah sore.

"Mungkin besok kita harus mencari di gudang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyusun kembali buku terakhir.

"Hm."

"Aku akan pulang mengambil pakaian lebih, kamu siapkan saja makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke segera bangkit dan disusul oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengantarkan Sasuke menuju pintu dan setelah kepergian Sasuke, tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh.

Tangannya kembali memegangi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"I-Ini bukan mimpi.. A-Aku dan Sasuke-Kun akan tinggal satu rumah. Ka-Kami seperti.."

**Blush**

Memikirkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat Hinata hampir mati bahagia, apalagi terucap.

.

.

.

**Hari kedua**

Seperti hari pertama, seusai sarapan pagi Sasuke diantar oleh Hinata menuju gudang untuk mengecek barang-barang peninggalan nenek Hinata.

Hanya saja, Hinata tidak menemani karena harus pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam hingga dua hari kedepan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

Kali ini dia tidak perlu menatap Sasuke melalui selembar foto, melainkan Sasuke yang asli datang sendiri ke rumahnya dan akan tinggal selama satu minggu ke depan, setelah di potong kemarin tentunya.

Hinata mulai membayangkan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke telah menikah. Sasuke menunggu Hinata pulang dari berbelanja di ruang tamu lalu ada bagian dimana Hinata memasak makan pagi dan makan malam dengan Sasuke yang menunggu di meja makan sambil membaca koran, dan anak mereka yang lucu-lucu berlari kesana kemari.

"Ahhh.." Hinata kembali terjatuh duduk ke tanah beraspal.

Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata memerah karena sudah membayangkan hal-hal tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Hinata menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Pikir apa aku ini, Sasuke-Kun datang hanya ingin mencari harta karun, kenapa aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh." Hinata memukul jidatnya. "Aw, sakit.." Keluh Hinata.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan membantu Sasuke-Kun." Hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Musim panas di Jepang tentu saja panas, terlebih pada siang hari. Siapapun enggan untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, mereka pada umumnya akan memilih untuk bersantai dan menikmati sesuatu yang menyegarkan.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dirinya kini masih sibuk di dalam gudang dan menurunkan beberapa barang untuk diperiksa. Keringat pun tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk terus mencari, hingga Sasuke mulai merasakan haus. Dengan segera dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mencari sesuatu yang dingin.

Sasuke segera menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin. Dia berjalan santai sambil mengibaskan bajunya yang tampak basah oleh keringat. Matanya menjelajah sekeliling.

Sekilas rumah Hyuuga tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya. Besar dan rapi.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke sebuah pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dirinya tergoda untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke tangkap adalah rapi dan wangi.

'Ini kamar Hinata?'

Sasuke meletakkan botol minumnya di atas meja belajar Hinata dan entah kenapa dirinya tertarik untuk mempelajari lebih kamar Hinata.

Dia mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang besar di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menuju ke sebuah foto terbalik yang tergelatak di atas kasur.

Sasuke cukup penasaran dengan foto itu. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil foto itu dan dirinya cukup terkejut.

Satu tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Dia melihat fotonya sendiri.

'Tidak mungkin.'

Sasuke segera meletakkan kembali foto itu diatas kasur dan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dirinya kembali menuju gudang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hinata.

Hening tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata beranggapan Sasuke masih berada di dalam gudang. Dia dengan segera membereskan barang belanjaannya dan akan menyusul Sasuke ke gudang untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun, apakah sudah ketemu?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Kembali teringat foto yang dia temukan di kamar Hinata. Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi sangat gugup dan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Kamu baik-baik saja?" Hinata terlihat khawatir karena Sasuke hanya diam dan membelakanginya.

Cuaca memang sedang panas diluar, Hinata takut Sasuke mengalami dehidrasi.

Sasuke tahu Hinata semakin mendekatinya dan semakin gugup pula Sasuke.

"A-Aku akan ambilkan air untukmu." Hinata terlihat akan keluar dari gudang.

"Tu-Tunggu." Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata.

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu dalam gudang mati atau memang sedang ada mati lampu masal.

"Gyaa.." Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya takut dengan ruangan gelap segera berteriak dan tangannya terlihat meraba-raba sesuatu.

Sasuke juga terkejut karena lampu mati tiba-tiba. Dirinya ingin menggapai Hinata, namun sial langkahnya tertahan oleh kardus-kardus yang berserakan dan dia tersandung.

**Brukh.**

"Sa-Sakit.." Hinata meringis karena tiba-tiba terjatuh dan badannya menahan sesuatu. Karena memang sangat gelap Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Sasuke sendiri jatuh menindih Hinata dan kepalanya juga dijatuhi sebuah kotak dari atas rak-rak.

Tidak berselang lama, lampu kembali menyala.

Hinata kini dapat melihat jelas Sasuke yang menindihnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Suaranya tidak dapat keluar sama sekali.

Sasuke pun demikian. Dia tersadar sedang menindih Hinata dan keduanya seolah terhipnotis.

Wajah Sasuke juga sama merahnya, tetapi dia cepat kembali sadar dan dengan segera mengambil posisi duduk membelakangi Hinata yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Ma-Maaf." Sasuke salah tingkah. Sungguh ini diluar kehendaknya.

Hinata ikut mengambil posisi duduk dan terdiam, dirinya memang sangat terkejut tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat senang.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah kotak di sampingnya. Kotak itu terlihat sangat cantik dan tersimpan dengan rapi. Hinata mengambil kotak itu dan terdapat ukiran Y.H pada bagian tutupnya, Hinata meyakini ini adalah milik neneknya.

Dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi, Hinata membuka kotak itu.

"I-Ini.."

Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Hinata.

"Mungkinkah ini harta karun yang kakek Sasuke-Kun maksud?" Tanya Hinata menyerahkan beberapa lembar surat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambilnya dari Hinata dan mulai membacanya, begitupula dengan Hinata.

"Ini adalah.." Hinata terlihat ragu. "Surat cinta?" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke diam dan tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kakek bodoh." Bahkan Sasuke memaki kakeknya sendiri.

"Ya, jadi ini harta karun berharga yang kakek maksud." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Hm.." Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ini adalah surat cinta yang kakek Sasuke-Kun kirim untuk nenek." Hinata memandang sedih surat-surat itu.

"Aku ikut sedih dengan kisah yang mereka alami." Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan merapikan kembali surat-surat itu.

Hening sesaat, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Harta karun yang kakek Sasuke maksud memang adalah kumpulan surat cinta yang dulu sering dia kirimkan untuk nenek Hinata.

Saat muda dulu, mereka menjalin kasih diam-diam. Nenek Hinata terlahir dalam keluarga berada dan kakek Sasuke terlahir dalam keluarga petani. Dulu memang status sangat dipandang. Oleh karena itu, hubungan mereka sangat ditentang tetapi mereka tetap menjalin hubungan itu secara diam-diam. Hingga pada akhirnya nenek Hinata sudah dijodohkan dengan saudagar kaya dan akan segera menikah. Pada surat terakhir yang Hinata baca, berisi penyesalan kakek Sasuke yang tidak dapat mempertahankan cinta mereka, namun sampai kapanpun cintanya akan selalu sama.

"Tetapi jika mereka bersatu, kita tidak akan ada bukan?" Sasuke berujar kecil dan Hinata menatap serius kepada Sasuke.

Mereka menjadi saling menatap dan perlahan Sasuke memperkecil jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Hinata juga terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya.

**Ting Tong.**

"Hinataaaaa..."

Suara tersebut menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Masih dalam jarak yang sudah sangat dekat, wajah mereka berdua kini sama-sama memerah.

"Hinataaa,, Okaasan pulang.."

"O-Okaasan.." Ucap Hinata kaget.

Seharusnya mereka tidak pulang sekarang.

Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Mereka segera bergegas keluar dari gudang dan membantu Sasuke memakai pakaian wanitanya.

"Hinataaa.. Buka pintunya nak.."

"I-Iya.." Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Ibu Hinata.

"A-Aku habis dari toilet." Hinata menjadi sangat gugup.

"Se-Selamat siang bibi." Sasuke memberi salam.

"Ah.. Ada teman Hinata rupanya.. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu?" Ibu Hinata terlihat berpikir.

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sama-sama berkeringat dingin.

"Di-Dia adalah anak baru di kelasku, namanya Sayaka Megumi." Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Ibunya.

"Ah,, begitu.. Salam kenal Sayaka-Chan.."

"Oh ya Hinata sayang, Okaasan hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Okaasan dan Otousan tidak akan pulang minggu depan, pekerjaan kami diperpanjang hingga dua minggu. Ini oleh-oleh dari kami. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Ibu Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Iya.." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Hinata menjadi merona sendiri.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Sayaka-Chan menginap disini, menemani Hinata? Bisa?" Ibu Hinata terlihat memelas ke arah Sasuke.

"I-Itu." Sasuke menjadi gugup.

"Yaa.." Sekali lagi Ibu Hinata memohon.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menemani Hinata hingga paman dan bibi kembali."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Okaasan pergi dulu ya Hinata, sampai jumpa." Ibu Hinata kembali pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"Ja-Jadi.. Apa Sasuke-Kun tidak keberatan jika harus menginap lagi?" Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu, pasalnya harta karun yang Sasuke cari sudah ditemukan.

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu dan kurasa ini bukan pilihan yang buruk."

Hinata terlihat tersenyum senang. Liburan musim panasnya benar-benar akan berakhir bahagia. Dia berjanji akan sering mengunjungi kuil.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum licik ke arah Hinata.

Hinata hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dalam hati memang dia sangat senang tetapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, dia juga perlu waspada.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya masih berdiri diam.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata.

"Kurasa sepertinya, aku menyukaimu.. Dan mungkin ini adalah harta karun yang tertinggal." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Dan bagus Sasuke.

Hinata kembali pingsan dengan wajah merah padam karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa bahagianya yang sudah hampir meledak.

.

.

.

**The End**

**...**

**Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fict ini?**

**Ini Fict dari hasil imajinasi liar saya.. Mungkinkah udah ada yang pernah buat? Mungkin ide pasaran, tapi ya maafkanlah.. Hahaha..**

**Akhir kata Terima Kasih semua..**

**Mind RnR ? XD**


End file.
